Oblivia
Oblivia (忘却の渓谷, Bōkyaku no Keikoku lit. Valley of Oblivion), also known as Sandy Bum Canyon (メニスナ谷, Menisuna Dani) to the Nopon, is a region in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It lies to the east of Primordia. Oblivia is a dry, arid region with sparse vegetation. More enigmatically, it contains several ruins and colossal ring-like structures left over from a forgotten alien race that once lived in ancient Mira. __TOC__ Points of interest Areas * Aaroy Plain BC * Alexander Ridge * Ant's Nest * Balance Rock BC * Beehive Rock * Big Arch * Broken Hill BC * Cliffside Camp * Cliff's Edge BC * Demon's Pocket * Devil's Colony * Drowning Ring * East Ibra Ravine * Eddie's Conquest * Ejiri Promontory * Floating Reef * Lake Basel * Keegan Ridge * King's Falls * Needle Bridge BC * North Ant's Nest * North Coast BC * Oblivia Ingress * Oblivia Ingress BC * River Isle * River Isle BC * South Ant's Nest * Stoyanov Trail * Victory Rock * West Ibra Ravine * Wrothian Stronghold * Yawning Giant Landmarks * Aaroy Plain * Balance Rock * Barbarich Desert * Central Ibra Ravine * Dorian Caravan * Jair Fortress * Leaning Ring * Mesa Fortress * Milligan Supply Base * North Coast * Rooney Cavern * Ruins on the Butte * Ruins on the Sandbank * Scabland Fortress * Sea Whisper Valley * South Coast * Twin Arches Unexplored Territories * Beachside Trove * Crater Oasis * Cryptic Sign * Great Washington Isle * Primeval Meadow Scenic Viewpoints * Atop The Giant Ring * Azure Lagoon * Kintrees * Mount Edge Peak Miranium Deposits * FN Site 301 * FN Site 302 * FN Site 303 * FN Site 304 * FN Site 305 * FN Site 306 * FN Site 307 * FN Site 308 * FN Site 309 * FN Site 310 * FN Site 311 * FN Site 312 * FN Site 313 * FN Site 314 * FN Site 315 * FN Site 316 * FN Site 317 * FN Site 318 * FN Site 319 * FN Site 320 * FN Site 321 * FN Site 322 Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Abyss Levitath * Adamant Armored Suid * Alba Blatta * Alba Lepyx * Alba Femina Suid * Ancient Progen * Bacchanal Scirpo * Blast Auravis * Berserk Vigent * Bolt Duoguill * Buster Puge * Brother Potamus * Bronze Suid * Brutal Vigent * Canyon Sylooth * Cataract Levitath * Carmine Germivore * Chromium Oc-serv * Chrysalis Blatta * Clay Tectinsula * Copper Potamus * Coral Purgovent * Crazed Femina Suid * Dadaan Squad Member * Dagger Puge * Drone King Quo * Drone Adsecula * Drone Mortifole * Electro Duoguill * Faded Adsecula * Faded Thallus * Fearsome Ictus * Fleet Aetrygon * Fluid Jacul * Frightening Ictus * Gale Auravis * Ghost Adsecula * Glaive Insidia * Gold Papil * Grand Evello * Hunter Grex * Imbecile Saltat * Impish Mephite * Innocent Ovis * Itinerant Saltat * Javelin Insidia * Knight Puge * Lake Dilus * Lake Falsaxum * Lance Puge * Land Forfex * Lethal Duoguill * Logi Scirpo * Macho Armored Suid * Malium Petramand * Marnuck Converger * Marnuck Crasher * Marnuck Cutthroat * Marnuck Damager * Marnuck Guardian * Marnuck Mercenary * Marnuck Shield Trooper * Marnuck Vanguard * Master Pugilith * Mortal Simius * Mortar Launcher Zig * Mystic Saltat * Native Forfex * Native Saltat * Ocean Balaena * Ocean Purgovent * Origin Cantor * Palace Queen Qmoeva * Parasite Gerrid * Poisonous Mortifole * Primal Aprica * Prisoner Saltat * Prometheus Petramand * Prone Admiral * Prone Barbarian * Prone Condemned * Prone Fury * Prone Hawk * Prone Purger * Prone Savage * Prone Vix Brutalizer * Prone Vix Crow * Prone Vix Guard * Prone Vix Owl * Prone Vix Vulture * Prone Vulture * Prone Warrior * Prowler Mephite * Prowler Ovis * Putrid Falsaxum * Quick Aetrygon * Rebel Kaizer Qmoeva * Recluse Adsecula * Recluse Mortifole * Recluse Thallus * Revolver Eagle Galdr * Revolver Gunner Zig * Samarium Petramand * Sand Forfex * Scourer Grex * Shadow Scirpo * Silver Papil * Sluggish Saltat * Soil Tectinsula * Soldier Grex * Sorrowful Saltat * Spear Pugilith * Strange Vesper * Stray Mephite * Strike Barrager Zig * Striker Blatta * Sword Puge * Sword Pugilith * Tectonic Blatta * Tectonic Tectinsula * Tempest Auravis * The Dadaan Girls * Thunder Duoguill * Toxic Mortifole * Trained Armored Suid * Typhoon Auravis * Uncanny Vesper * Vice Simius * Violet Cervus * Viridian Germivore * Wasteland Evello * Western Suid * Wild Mephite * Wise Aprica * Wise Progen * Ytterby Petramand * Zeppelin Blatta * Zirconium Fal-swo Mission Exclusive Enemies * Ajiba Falgo * Assault Qmoeva (mission) * Berserk Prone * Chasm Forfex * Falconine Jacul * Fierce Vigent * Ga Buidhe * Gladiator Simius * Glinting Sphinx * Grenade Pizza F * Hermit Insidia * JS178: Jushe * LV757: Lyvia * Marnuck * Marnuck Analyst * Marnuck Crafter * Metal Puge * MG062: Megisia * Mujiba Falgo * Napopon Incarnate * Predator Falsaxum * Prone Fighter * Prone Keeper * Qmoeva Divider * Stratosperic Balaena * Unyielding Forfex * Zo Bori * Zo Fuwa * Zo Zazhi Story Exclusive Enemies * Assault Qmoeva (story1) * Platoon Qmoeva * Pursuit Qmoeva * Targeter Zig Tyrants * Barnabas, the Despot * Belenguer, the Gunhammer * Bertrand, the Gorge Scourge * Bressole, the Fugitive * Celedonio, the Battle-Tested * Climati, the Chilling Wind * Dadaan, the Strongest Prone * Diogenes, the Covetous * Dui, the Invaluable * Edgardo, the Carefree * Elaine, the Lunar Eclipse * Eliane, the Unmoved * Ernest, the Contemplative * Feliciano, the All-Seeing * Ferdinand, the Fortuitous * Gadaf, the Pulverizer * Germaine, the Treasure Keeper * Gotthard, the Intimidating * Gradivus, the Headless Emperor * Hartmut, the Calamity * Jindriska, the Serene * Libra, the Long-Lived * Lomoth, the Beast-Eater * Ludvik, the Picky Eater * Melanya, the Sound Sleeper * No-dhor, the Shadowcaster * Nu-rhor, the Dark Deity * Raider Pugilith * Ro-darm, the Demon Claw * Rolf, the Sonorous * Sheldon, the Dentally Challenged * Silvestre, the Morning Light * Squallo, the Sand Mirer * Sviatoslav, the Reproachful * Tico, the Precious * Valeriano, the Rolling Thunder * Valyrian, the Iron Cleaver * Vendura, the Spellbinder * Vendura's Galdr * Vilem, the Gold-Scaled * Vittorio, the Battle-Scarred * Wenzel, the Inebriated Bosses * Almandal (Goetia) * Chief Qmoeva NPCs * Dadato * Mamara * May * Mia * Mimiru * Mogugu * Mumun * Mujiji * Da Girhi * Da Naguth * Da Zeulbe * De Ezich * De Sazon * De Soghu * Ga Buidhe * Ga Jiarg * Go Belg * Ni Zinga * Zo Geil * Zo Zinath Gallery XCX-Oblivia-Region-Discovered.png|Oblivia Region discovery Img sp-welcome14L-05.jpg Img sp-welcome14L-04.jpg Img sp-welcome14L-03.jpg Img sp-welcome14L-02.jpg Img sp-welcome14L-07.jpg Img sp-welcome14L-08.jpg XCX Exploration 02.png|Trekking across Oblivia XCX Exploration 16.png|Driving through Oblivia at night XCX Exploration 17.png|Jumping into a lake Img field02 bou 01.jpg|Statues in Oblivia Img field02 bou 02.jpg|Ruins in Oblivia Img field02 bou 03.jpg|A monster in Oblivia Img field02 bou 04.jpg|Oblivia Cross in Valley of Oblivion.jpg|Cross in Oblivia Weather Lightning damage effects in the Valley.jpg|The party taking damage from lightning strikes Category:Locations in X Category:Regions Category:Oblivia